


Paladin

by SHSL_Gross



Series: Anduin Llane Wrynn [2]
Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Mentions of Arthas Menethil, The Lich King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Gross/pseuds/SHSL_Gross





	Paladin

“Think you can keep up, Paladin?”

Anduin felt the dread rushing back into his bones, cold and icy, the touch of death lingering over each grip into his flesh.

A human prince, blond haired and blue eyed, and blessed by the light.

History wouldn’t repeat it’s self. He was nothing like Arthas.

He felt himself trip over his words and rush them at the start, wanting and needing to correct himself before the feeling became worse.

“Uh, priest actually. Um, despite the armour.. and sword… Y-You know what, it’s fine.”


End file.
